The need for making objects more visible to adjacent observers grows increasingly with the increased numbers of joggers, hikers, runners, pets, scuba divers and the like.
Joggers, hikers and runners have for some time worn light-colored clothing, reflective devices or lights to identify their presence. Problems arise with these approaches due to limited range of visibility, battery life and the size of the devices. Further, individuals have always used some technique for locating or knowing where their pet is with items such as bells, clothing, reflective items, lights and transmitters. Again, these approaches have problems due to limited range, battery life and energy requirements. Further, current devices for floating and diver location have either incandescent or strobe high-intensity lights. These devices all share problems such as battery life, weight, visibility under water, user annoyance, primarily white-light output and the like.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by supplying high-intensity LEDs as part of the object to be illuminated. The object to be illuminated also has first electrical terminals coupled to the LEDs mounted thereon. An electrical circuit having second electrical terminals for detachable coupling to the first terminals on the object causes the LED to flash and provide visibility to the object. The electrical circuit may be mounted in a package or container that has a first strip of a trademarked product known as Velcro thereon. A second Velcro strip is mounted on the object near to or adjacent the first terminals thereon and the electrical circuit package may then be mounted to the object by the first and second Velcro strips with the first and second terminals connected to each other to supply power to the LED and cause it to flash or otherwise be illuminated. The electrical circuit may advantageously be a unitary kit having a power supply and a flashing circuit selectively coupled to the power supply such that when the first terminals are connected to the second terminals, the LED is caused to flash.
By providing one or more high intensity LEDs in the sole of an athletic shoe, the simple addition of the electrical circuit to each of the shoes allows the high intensity LEDs to pulse to issue observable flashes. The LEDs could be placed, for example, in the sole of the shoe with the wires running to the first terminals near a Velcro strip also attached to the shoe in an advantageous or convenient location. The electrical circuit could then be attached to the shoe by means of the Velcro strips and the first and second terminals connected to activate the LEDs. If it is desired to use the shoes without the LEDs being illuminated, as for example in the daytime, the detachable electrical circuit simply need not be placed on the shoes or, if placed on the shoes, the terminals need not be connected. Divers could use the high intensity LEDs mounted in a strap around their wrist, for example. Again, the battery pack would be watertight and the connections between the battery pack and the LED circuits would also be watertight to prevent electrical circuit malfunction. Further, a simple arm band with multiple high intensity LEDs simultaneously flashing could be used to locate or call attention to joggers, hikers and runners. The strap may be elastic with Velcro ends and contain LEDs spaced on three sides of the arm. Alternate locations can be the leg, ankle, or head. Again, the LEDs and electrical wiring with their respective terminals would be formed as a part of the strap. The electrical flashing circuit would be self-contained with a piece of Velcro thereon and second terminals so that it could be stuck to the arm, head, leg or ankle band and the second terminals connected to the first terminals in order to power the circuit. In like manner, a simple attractive main or secondary collar could be used for an animal. The collar may have multiple high intensity LEDs simultaneously or alternately flashing. They would be constructed again with the LEDs and the electrical covering, including terminals, in the collar itself with a strip of Velcro for attaching a housing including a power supply and flashing control circuit. The housing has terminals to be matched with the collar terminals.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system for increasing the visibility of an object.
It is also an object of the present invention to increase the visibility of an object by providing at least one LED forming a permanent part of the object with first electrical terminals on the object for coupling power to the LED and an electrical control circuit having second terminals for detachable coupling to the first terminals for causing the LED to flash and provide visibility to the object.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a Velcro strip mounted on the object adjacent the first terminals and a mating Velcro strip mounted on the electrical control circuit for enabling the electrical circuit to be removably attached to the object.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an electrical control circuit for causing an LED to flash that is in the form of a unitary housing having a power supply and a flashing circuit selectively coupled to the power supply such that when the first terminals are connected to the second terminals, the LED is caused to flash.
It is also an important object of the present invention to provide a jogging shoe which has at least one miniaturized light-emitting diode embedded in the body of the shoe with contacts externally mounted on the shoe and coupled to the LED. An electrical circuit is removably attached to the shoe and electrically coupled to the LED through the externally mounted contacts to cause the LED to be selectively illuminated.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a portable, detachable electrical control circuit that can be removably attached to an object having an LED forming part thereof such as athletic shoes, arm bands, leg bands, marine locators, and pet locators.